Empress Dismay 皇后両陛下
by Uzutail
Summary: Screw being a princess, she'd be a goddamn empress. OC x Kakashi


"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."

 _Maria Robinson_

* * *

 **さあ変えよう**

* * *

Amidst the land you could find all sorts of people, from simple villagers who humbly did their jobs, to great ninjas with powerful technics, you could even find proud nobles with a lot of power. Out of all them, the one that held the utmost power was non-other than the Daimyō. He was the person owned every single quarter of the land, unquestionably making him the man with the utmost power of the land. This individual didn't need to master powerful technics in order to keep his position, in fact, he was the only man who only needed was a few words to mobilize every single person that had a single hair on his country.

There once was a tale that circled through the ancient woods. There was a place hidden through the leafs, where the sun shined warmly and caressed even through the coldest days. People laughter and safety were almost a given there. By word, it seemed almost utopian, unmarred, a place where anyone could find happiness.

A small scoff left her lips as she thought how ironic that was.

Boom!

She opted to ignore the nagging sound of the angry thunders, some idiot probably pissed a god or something.

Anyways, the land of fire had a bounteous amount of positive aspects, not only was it one of the largest, wealthiest and most influential countries, but it also later on founded the leaf village, which arguably could be considered one of the strongest villages in all of the elemental nations. Make no mistake, none of these great achievements could've been possible without the Daimyō, who has to take every single decision that regards his country, while making sure everything progress smoothly.

The Daimyō is a dignified entity like presence, that by no means shall be defied.

That's what they _made sure_ to tell her...

Her thoughts, although pointless, were once again interrupted by the rumbling thunders. Her attention shifted to her reality as she drifted from her day dream, she looked around her new apartment, it wasn't much, everything on it was rather plain, the living room had little to nothing and her bedroom wasn't much better. Sadly, it didn't seem like there'd be any additions anytime soon, for starters, she barely could afford to eat.

Instead what she really needed was an income, and fast, or else she'd probably be kicked out of her apartment before she even got to make it less... white. The thought made her scoff, surely her day-dreaming was far more pleasant than the crude reality.

Suddenly the peaceful silence was abruptly interrupted by a sudden knock on her door, her brows automatically furrowed together.

She noted that her mouth became _very_ dry, there was no way they'd found her. The all too familiar feeling of panic started to linger through her body, making her freeze in place. No, she was in Konoha, and there she was safe. Although she kept reassuring herself over and over again, her traitorous legs didn't make a single movement to alert her presence.

It seemed like whoever had knocked had time to spare, minutes kept going by until the person decided to try again. She couldn't keep ignoring it and tried to logically address the matter. It would be fine, after all, if someone had ill intentions they surely wouldn't be just knocking the door… right?

With all her courage and heart in her hand, she took a small breath before taking a single step towards the door. _It's okay_. Slowly she started to open the door to meet the unwanted intruder. First thing that came to her attention was that the intruder was a male, one that she sure as hell had no business with.

The man blankly stared, silently, waiting for any assertion from her side.

When he showed no intention to declare his motives, she used the time to watch him closely. He seemed to have an unusual silver hairstyle that seemed to defy every existential law she stand for. What really nudged her attention was his forehead protector, which was an undeniably statement that the man was a ninja.

The little fact made her tense slightly.

In short, all she could really see was his dark grey eye, the rest was covered by the forehead protector and a mask that covered most of his face.

She couldn't read his expression but he must've to be waiting for some response, she conceded and raised a single eyebrow in question.

Visibly pleased by the response on her behalf he stood just a little straighter than before emitting an imposing aura. A chill went through her spine and she suddenly felt uneasy, he seemed to be getting serious. His grey eye burned her own amber orbs for seconds that seemed years, making what seemed to be a cold sweat go down her neck, before giving her a cheerful eye-closed smile.

Wait, what?

She blinked once, then twice.

Confused beyond her limit, her eyes easily showed the turmoil that was her mind, and she couldn't hide her baffled expression, she was taken by surprise. She was expecting anything but that.

She thought she heard a small laugh, instinctively making her snap her head towards him again.

"Hello, I apologize for the sudden intrusion," He stated, no trace of a smile in his face, and she wondered if she had imagined it "I heard about a new neighbor moving in the same floor and I wanted to give my greetings as soon as possible," He explained lazily. Well fuck... that made sense, considering that there were only two apartments per floor, of course I'd be only natural for her to at least be acquaintances with her neighbor.

Her guard relaxed ever so slightly and she forced smile to her face before nodding towards him "I see... I'm pleased to meet you, I hope we get along well." she answered politely.

He responded with another eye smile.

The room ventured back to the unnerving silence

"Well, I'd hate to disturb any further," he said, after what seemed like ages "If you need anything, well you know where I live." He said with a hint of humor in his tone.

"That's kind of you, but I'd hate to disturb," she said, her expression hopefully not betraying her.

The sound of the muffled rain went through their corridor, at that moment she wholehearted wondered how long he planned to stand on her door. The man unbothered as he was, disregarded how visibly uncomfortable she was, and instead, he took his time to stare at her.

She wasn't exactly what he would call a beauty, but she certainly wasn't ugly either. She had a rather plain face with long golden hair that went well with her pale skin. But what seemed to attract him the most were her eyes. She had amber eyes that could easily be mistaken for gold. Both orbs held such an intensity that blurred out the rest of her face. He memorized her face in a couple seconds before he's attention came back to her.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you today" she pressed, incredibly irked by his lack of response.

He hid a little smirk and composed himself once again "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." he said, glancing back at her one last time "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

She seemed to consider something for a split second before slightly shaking her head and smiling towards him "It was very nice meeting you Hatake-san" with that she bowed politely before closing the door.


End file.
